Traición
by Mena-lml
Summary: Ver morir a alguien es duro, porque eres la última persona que estuvo con ella cuando vivía, pero ver morir el corazón de alguien es peor... Porque lo ves morir, mientras sigue con vida, lo ves apagarse y morir junto con la luna todos los días... Es el poder de la traición... Si no les gusta el SuNor, no vean, M por intento de lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer sensual:

Como todos ya lo saben, iré directamente al grano... *agudizando la garganta* ejem... Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Sólo la historia y la idea son mías y de mi propiedad. Esto solo estará en este capitulo, por lo tanto, corre para todos los capítulos que se escriban de este Fic, que me da flojera ponerlo en toooooodos y cada uno bueno... Sin molestarlos más... Disfruten

Cap. 1: Nieve

Ver morir a alguien es sendillamente duro de mirar, ¿sera tal vez porque viste su ultimo aliento antes de que dejara de darlos?, o ¿porque eres la última persona que estuvo con ella cuando vivía y eso los vuelve mas íntimos?, nunca lo sabre, pero se que es mas duro que eso... Y eso es ver morir el corazón de alguien que vive... Porque lo ves morir, mientras sigue con vida, lo ves apagarse y morir junto con la luna todos los días, agonizante de lunes a lunes, matar el corazón de alguien es la causa de la traición...

Me llamó Lukas Bondevik, más conocido como el representante de Noruega... ¿Edad?, perdí la cuenta cuando iba por los ochocientos... Y vengo aquí porque todo en mi vida comenzó a destruirse, estoy casado y enamorado de Mathias Køhler, la representación humana de Dinamarca... ¿cómo se está destruyendo mi vida?, de la peor forma, una lenta y dolorosa... ¿Por qué se está destruyendo? Bueno, todo comenzó a desmoronarse en el momento en el que fui un idiota infiel... ¿Cuándo? Todo comenzó el día qué comenzó el crudo frio invernal hace casi 50 años... A quien engaño, todo comenzó por el simple capricho de querer algo que no es tuyo... El culpable no fui yo, o eso quiero creer, si no, Anko, ya que él fue el que no impidió que todo esto ocurriera...

La verdad, yo nunca había ni siquiera pensado en engañar a Anko, y mucho menos con el peor de sus enemigos, pero sinceramente, aunque fue parte de mi culpa... ahora me arrepiento de corazón y en sobremanera...

Yo sé que Mathias realmente me amaba muchísimo y yo fui un ser muy cruel e insensible con todos sus sentimientos, tomándolos como sí no me importaran en absoluto y tirándolos cruelmente a la basura... y Tino, era un gran amigo que se perdió por el simple y tortuoso... impulso de... momento... ¿Qué sucedió?... bueno, les contaré...

Flashback

Comenzó el invierno más frío de los que ha podido pasar en años y por eso a Fin se le ocurrió ir a acampar en la nieve para pasar unos días en familia, así recordaríamos nuestros días vikingos, o algo así... Anko acepto de inmediato emocionado por recordar sus días de gloria, pero algo iba mal en todo, Sue acepto tan rápido como Anko, no con el mismo entusiasmo que el danés, pero si con la misma rapidez... Ice no quiso desde el inicio, asi le dijo a Fin que no iría porque había decidido ir a quedarse con Hong Kong mientras estuviéramos de paseo ya que China no tenía problemas de tenerlo en su casa unos días, así que fuimos los cuatro, por suponer 3 días y 2 noches... Arreglamos los bolsos, metimos en ellos lo que fuera necesario y cuando todo estuvo listo, nos fuimos... Todo el primer día fue agotador, entre las constantes peleas de los dos mayores de donde sería el mejor lugar para acampar y el caminar por el frío con hambre y sueño apenas encontramos un lugar nos sentimos exhaustos de pies a cabeza, apenas nos instalamos Sue nos dijo que se nos había olvidado encender la fogata para no congelarnos por el frío, y Anko comenzó a decirle que apenas habíamos llegado y que él tenía todo bajo control y que armáramos las carpas primero, pero Sue continuo quejándose de que era mucho lo que habíamos caminado por el día y que mejor descansáramos con una fogata y luego viéramos el tema de las carpas ya que teníamos que comer aún... Entonces sugirió que en grupos de dos organizáramos las cosas...

-Anko idiota, debes dejar de creerte rey, noo estamos en tus tierras – le dijo con un mohín de desagrado – ahora escúchame bien, tú iras con Fin por la leña y yo con Norway armaremos las carpas- dijo Sue frotando sus manos por el frío

\- ¿Aah? Porque no puedo ir con Noru por la leña y tú con Fin arman las carpas- dijo Anko quejándose

\- Porque hace frio, y no quiero que se demoren por estar jugando entre la nieve- no dejaba de frotar las manos...

-Está bien – solto de forma cortante - ¿nosotros que hacemos?- dijo con el ceño fruncido pero resignado

\- Vayan por madera seca, para la fogata- dijo Sue al momento - nosotros prepararemos aquí las cosas para comer

-kst, está bien, ustedes armen las carpas- dijo mientras se iba molesto junto con Fin - sí le pasa algo a Noru te mataré bastardo - se devolvió, me beso los labios y se fue feliz por la leña

Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias:

Emmm, engaño, traición, intento fallido de lemon

Cap. 02: Destruyendo

Apenas los chicos fueron a buscar madera para encender la fogata que nos mantendrían en calor durante el resto de la noche, nosotros preparábamos las carpas, distribuíamos los sacos de dormir, inflábamos los colchones y nos disponíamos de todo para cenar, lo único que nos faltaba era el fuego para poder comenzar todo, y yo me decía internamente que teníamos todo listo, miraba que las carpas estuvieran en su lugar y que el hoyo fogonero estuviera listo para ponerle la leña y encenderlo, y así entrar en calor... pero por el momento seguía haciendo frío, me abrace a mí mismo para darme un poco de calor, pero sentí la mirada de Sue en mi nuca...

Y desde allí, cuando lo mire para preguntarle el porque me miraba tan fijamente, me sonrió y me comenzó a hablar, todo comenzó a salir mal...

\- Debes tener frio ¿verdad?- se levantó y fue por su mochila de camping

\- Mmmn sí, pero en mi casa se siente más frio que esto cuando estamos en invierno, por lo tanto estoy acostumbrado- le dije mientras me envolvía con mis brazos nuevamente

\- Ya veo- dijo Sue mientras sacaba un termo con café de su bolso, me lo ofreció de pronto y yo como buen amante del café, no lo pensé dos veces y tome un sorbo de ese líquido que le daba calor a mis huesos, deje el termo entre mis manos para darle calor a mis dedos, los cuales comenzaron a tomar ese calor de a poco y sin reproche

\- Gracias - dije como para acabar con el tema y seguir absorbiendo ese calor que sólo el café podría brindarme de a poco

\- No hay de que agradecer, somos familia... -dijo terminando de cerrar su gran bolso y sentándose a mi lado, el silencio reino entre nosotros, nunca he sabido de que hablar con él, así que no me importo, al tampoco, creo que lo único que puedo compartir con Berwald es nuestro amor al silencio, pero el silencio que había era uno incómodo, era raro, pero se sentía extraño tener a Sue a mi lado...

\- Vaya... que demoran... - dijo mirándome de reojo nuevamente, tal vez esperando que conteste algo interesante para no aburrirse - debe ser difícil de encontrar leña seca por aquí

-mmmn si, algo... - intente apartarme de él, no sabía porque, pero algo no me daba una buena señal

-Norway, ¿tienes frio? - fijo sus ojos en los míos, de forma penetrante, casi aplastante

-mmmn si, un poco - trate de desviar la mirada y a maldecir la demora de Anko

Entonces todo, mi final comenzó allí... Primero me cubrió con su brazo rodeando mis hombros y dándome calor, luego con su mano acomodo lentamente mi cabeza con su hombro y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y de la nada, nosotros luego de mirarnos...

.

.

.

Los besos que nos estábamos repartiendo serían los que cavarían mi tumba luego, sus caricias seria mi lapida, todo eso me cubriría como tierra, sabía que estaba mal, yo amo a Den, entonces no sé porque...

\- N-Norway, me aprietas, si abres un poco tus piernas, me ayudarías un poco- me decía mientras sujetaba mi cintura y envestía rápidamente, era raro y sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía parar y decirle nuestro error

-S-Sue Amsk N-no puedo M-as... ¡Sácala!- recuerdo que tras pensar y pensar, mi mente se llenó de imágenes de Mathias juzgándome, y solo decía con desesperación que saliera de mí, mi cuerpo temía todo, pero mi corazón me gritaba mi error, quería que todo acabase, no quería... no podía dañar a Anko así

-Aun no, yo no he acabado aun- decía mientras empujaba mi cuerpo con una suavidad dolorosa tanto para mi cuerpo como para mí mismo salí fuera

-Ankh ah... P-por favor, Sue no p-puedo... Anko me odiara... ¡Sácala! - comencé a llorar, Sue, de mala gana salió de mí, yo apenas me sentí libre del sueco me pare con dolor y comencé a apenas acabe de ponerme ropa, salí fuera de la carpa en la que estaba, mi cuerpo me dolía a horrores, pero Anko debía saber, él debía saber lo que había hecho en su ausencia y cuanto me arrepentida...

Pasaron varios minutos y yo sentía que esto se volvía eterno, mi mente me reprochaba la estupidez que había ocurrido, y mi cuerpo me reclamaba volver al calor... Pero mi mente se volvió hielo cuando escuche a Mathias...

\- Noru~ ya llegamos - Sue estaba recién saliendo de la carpa de la cual yo había salido hace ya bastante tiempo

Yo no soy de los que lloran, pero comencé a llorar, Anko al verme llorando soltó la leña y corrió donde yo estaba, se notaba preocupado, le mire decidido a contarle la verdad y lo aparte del grupo... para contarle, desde allí nada fue lo mismo, nada... todo mi mundo se acabó, y el de todos los demás igual, y perdí todo...

Anko me miro triste y me dijo que no importaba, que me amaba incluso más y que agradecía el gesto de que le contara, a cambio de perdonarme a mi dejo de hablarle a Suecia en todo sentido y de esa forma no abandono nunca Escandinavia y siempre me hacía compañía, me repetía lo mucho que me amaba y por las noches se dormía después de mí, para cerciorar que no me iría, él nunca me abandono, y me sonreía de forma normal, pero se, que fue el que más sufrió... Nadie más supo del incidente en la carpa, y continuamos como si nada ocurriera, hasta el día de hoy, y creo que Tino lo sabe, pero como no hay pruebas de eso, jamás se atrevió a preguntar...

Y así, han pasado casi 50 años, desde ese incidente en la nieve, deben entender que aunque para ustedes es mucho tiempo, 50 años de un país son simples minutos o tal vez 1 día, y así será, tal vez en 400 años más, esto no tenga importancia, pero día a día, el dolor de la traición me come el alma...

~Fin~


End file.
